


book routine

by mytholora



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Librarian/Reader AU, i forget what a library looks like, the summary. makes it look better than it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: It's a cute girl asking for help. What is Petra supposed to do? Say no?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	book routine

“Hello, sorry to bother you. I know you’re about to close but I really, really need to find a book and it would help so much if you could help me look for it?”

Petra looks up from behind the counter where she’s doing some final checks on the daily loan records. A pretty girl stands nervously in front of her, smiling sheepishly.

“Of course, I am being delighted to be helping you.” Petra looks at the wall clock. She’s got time. She pushes her glasses up on her face and says softly, “What are you looking for?”

“Oh sorry,” the girl’s voice drops to a near whisper, cheeks turning red. “Um, ‘Classic Bel Canto Technique’ by Laure-Cinthe Damreau.”

“Oh, that book is being on the floor above us. Please follow me,” Petra leads her up and they walk along a few aisles, the girl following behind quietly, looking around in fascination.

“It’s so quiet and peaceful here,” She comments and Petra frowns in confusion.

“Yes… this is being… I mean, this is a library. And it is almost closing hours.”

The girl’s eyes widen in mortification, another blush rising on her face, “N-no, oh my goodness, that’s not what I- I know- I just mean that there’s not many people here, that’s all- oh, right closing hours. Sorry. Was that rude? I promise I wasn’t-”

Petra hides her laugh behind her hand, enjoying the increasingly flustered explanation coming from the stranger.

“No, you are not being rude. I am understanding what you are saying. I am simply… what is the word? Ah, teasing.” The girl somehow flushes an even deeper red, hands wringing the strap of her handbag. “You are having cute reacting, I mean, reactions.”

“Yes, well,” the girl says whispers stiffly and Petra frowns as she scans a bookshelf for the book. “I’m sure it’s fun seeing me trip over my two feet. May I please have my book now please?”

“I am sorry… I did not mean to be hurting your feelings. Give me forgiveness.”

The girl visibly deflates at that, all embarrassed anger leaving her body in an instant. “No, I know you weren’t trying to- whatever.  _ I’m _ sorry. It’s just me, you know. I get like this in front of pretty girls.”

Now it’s Petra’s turn to blush. She spots the book and plucks it out, handing it over to the girl while avoiding eye contact. “Now you are teasing  _ me _ .”

“I’m not if it’s the truth,” the girl winks. “Thank you,” She glances down at the name tag on Petra’s uniform. “Petra. I’ll see you again soon.”

She waves and walks off to check out her book, leaving Petra alone to ponder by herself between the bookshelves.

* * *

“Hi.”

“Oh, hello again. You are back again so quickly? Are you searching for another book?”

“Yes,” The brown-haired girl giggles, embarrassed. “Sorry. Vocal Wisdom: Maxims of Giovanni Battista Lamperti, please.”

“There is nothing to be saying sorry for; I would love to,” Petra grins, setting her glasses higher on her nose bridge. “But I would be liking it greatly if I am knowing the name of the mysterious beautiful lady who cannot find her books.”

The girl laughs prettily; a pink flush flooding her face. Petra likes how easy it is to make her blush.

“Dorothea,” she holds out her hand for Petra to shake. Petra takes it and notes how soft it is. “You can call me Dorothea.”

“ _ Dorothea. _ ” The word tastes sweet on her tongue. “Let us be going and get you your book, yes?”

* * *

“Honestly Petra, how do you remember all these books? Where they’re all kept?”

“I am the one doing the keeping and I have excellent memory,” she taps the side of her head and Dorothea giggles. She puts two more books up on a shelf and wheels her cart to the next aisle, Dorothea walking beside her. 

“Also there are the computers I can check if I am unsure,” She gestures to the monitor sitting on a desk against one of the pillars. “You can actually use them if you cannot find your book. You do not have to be asking me.”

Dorothea looks alarmed. “I’m not troubling you, am I?”

Petra quickly waves her hands to reassure her, “Let the thought be perished. It is not troubling at all. But it is more convenient for you, so I was thinking you might not be knowing about it.”

Dorothea looks contemplative at that, and Petra leaves her to her thoughts, focusing on the faint smell of her perfume and the adorable way her eyebrows furrow slightly. She is snapped out of it when Dorothea steps forward and hesitantly puts her hand on Petra’s forearm.

“Is it okay if I… keep asking you, though?”

Petra has to fight hard to keep the grin off her face. “Of course.”

* * *

“You are a singer, yes?”

It’s been at least a month since they’ve had this… thing. This thing being Dorothea showing up every night, right at the end of the library’s opening hours, her clacking heels fading into muffled taps as she walks onto the patterned carpet near the front desk, asking for Petra, eyes lighting up at the sight of the bespectacled librarian.

It makes Petra’s heart warm every time she thinks about the way Dorothea playfully  _ (but gently, always gently) _ flicks the glasses on her face.

They stay till way after closing time, sometimes to read together, sometimes to watch movies on the projector in the AV room that they usually reserve for class excursions for the nearby elementary school, or sometimes just to chase after each other like children, running in between bookshelves, whooping and screaming and giggling at the thrill of behaving so inappropriately in such a sacred place.

“How did you know?” Dorothea looks surprised. “That I’m a singer?”

Petra raises a brow at her question, “You are always checking out books on music. I am only putting… oh! Putting two and two with each other! I am thinking it is very interesting.”

“Oh…” Dorothea bites her bottom lip. Petra thinks she makes it look very pretty. “Yes, I’m currently an apprentice to an opera house. I aspire to sing professionally one day. It’s… it’s my dream.”

“I am believing in you. You will be having my support with all the books you are needing.” Petra says quietly and holds the singer’s hand, squeezing tightly. Dorothea blushes and giggles lightly, gripping Petra’s hand just as tight.

“I… I would be liking to hear you sing one day.”

Dorothea grins, tucking her book to her chest with one hand and reaching into her bag with the other.

“What a coincidence,” she says, pulling out two tickets. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 3 hours in between watching UNHhhh episodes and i only double checked like. once and i didnt beta read also I dont remember how libraries work. Please do not search up the titles i mentioned thinkning i have an agenda i literaly looked them up on goodreads and thought they sounded opera enough


End file.
